The present invention relates to a telephone communication system, and more particularly to a feature telephone integration device for utilization in a PBX (Private Branch Exchange) environment.
PBX systems are, of course, well known in the prior art. Communications are established between any external device (such as, but not limited to, a voice processing system) and a PBX system. Operation of external systems, often called applications processors, is enhanced when information from the PBX system is passed to the applications processor prior to, concurrent with or following a telephone call. Applications processors add features and functionality to a computer or telephone system.
Some of the functions an applications processor might add are automatic call distribution (ACD), voice mail, call detail recording, and so on.
An applications processor often acts like one or more telephone extensions to the PBX system. Calls terminate on the applications processor for several reasons, including, for example, when calls are placed directly to the applications processor, when calls are forwarded from an internal extension to the applications processor, when calls are forwarded from an internal extension to another extension and then to the applications processor, and when calls are forwarded from a trunk group to the applications processor.
Calls which are forwarded from an extension or trunk group to the applications processor may have been forwarded because of a busy condition, ring-no-answer condition, or other condition (such as "do not disturb").
An applications processor may handle a telephone call more efficiently if it knows why the call came to it in the first place. The ability of an applications processor to communicate with the PBX or computer system is often called integration. The mechanism or device which would enable this information to be passed to the applications processor would greatly enhance the value of the applications processor.